To love a monster
by scorpion22
Summary: Emily Tyler was a normal young woman in London in 1883, but when she has a chance encounter with Edward Hyde her life and his will be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

This came to me and I had to write it down and post it. I hope you like it and if you do please review and always remember I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Emily's POV

I never planned on falling in love especially not with a man like him, but from the moment I met him I fell and I fell hard and even now as I tell you the beginning of our story it's hard to believe it's all real.

"It's freezing "I breathed under the protection of my shawl I could see my breath in the night air of London as I hurried through the street on my way home. I wasn't watching where I was going until suddenly I ran into something or someone causing me to fall to the ground. At first I sat there on the cold stone of the street stunned I hadn't expected that to happen, but when I looked up that's when I saw him for the first time and I must admit he frightened me at first, but I hid that as I looked into Edward Hyde's eyes that first time. I had a feeling that I was the first person brave enough to do this just to look at him he gave the impression of being very dangerous and he was, but for reasons I can't explain after that first night I never feared him again. He was like nothing I had ever seen before while I couldn't see his face very well his eyes were like black holes and he was dressed all in black from the top hat on his head down to the shoes he wore.

We stared at each other in a silence that seemed in that moment never ending and while I wore a look of surprise forever on my face he had a look of anger froze onto his own and it was then my eyes saw the cane in his hand as he held it above him as if he meant to strike me, but froze mid strike.

" Sir please don't " I said my voice only trembling slightly as our eyes met again and after I spoke he just stood there still not moving continuing to gaze at me as if deciding what to do. When he finally moved he did so without ever breaking eye contact with me lowering his cane, but I could still see the anger on his face and when he stood in front of me the threat of a blow from his cane gone I slowly made my way to my feet looking him in the eye the entire time.

"I'm terribly sorry sir I didn't mean to run into you "I said looking at him giving him a smile that he didn't return.

"You need to watch where you are going girl "he barked as he stared down at me.

"I'll do that "I whispered as I stepped away from him wincing from the ache that went through my body from the fall. He must have heard me wince because before I knew what to do he had me by the arm.

"Come inside with me I live right here "he said pointing to a door just up the stairs that stood at our side.

" Why " I exclaimed looking into his eyes once more as I tried to no avail to get free of him, but he was strong much stronger than me.

"You're hurt it would be only right as a gentleman to pay you for your trouble "he growled that dangerous tone laced in every word.

" That isn't necessary please let me go " I whispered again trying to get away from him and failing because before I knew it we were even closer than before and I don't know why, but even though I didn't know this man I wasn't afraid despite the feeling inside myself that he wasn't going to let me get away.

"Come inside only for a minute you are hurt come with me now "he whispered a devil like smile on his face that would have deterred any other woman, but not me so I let him lead me up towards his door.

"I don't know you; you haven't even told me your name "I whispered looking at him as he inserted a key in the door. As the door swung open we looked at each other as we stood in the doorway.

"I am Hyde, Edward Hyde now that we have been properly introduced go inside "he purred pushing me through the door before I could do anything about it.

"I am Emily, Emily Tyler "I said as he followed me inside. Once inside I looked all around me the place was sparse, but nice with a small window that led to an alley way and a few lamps as the only source of light.

"This is very nice "I whispered feeling his eyes on me from his place behind me, he was watching me as I seemed to take note of everything around the room the bed on one side with the chair next to it, the desk across the room on the other side with its matching chair and the couch next to it and it was then as I was letting my eyes scan his inner sanctum that I heard it and my heart started racing. He had locked the door with a click and I could hear him behind me approaching me slowly so I turned around with a sway of my skirts and I met his gaze again he was still by the door, but now he was much closer to me.

"Unlock the door or I'll scream "I said looking at him for the second time that night I was afraid of him.

As he moved closer I moved away from him until my back hit the wall.

" I don't care I want to be alone with you " smiled Hyde his eyes still looking fiercely into my own making me feel emotions I didn't quite understand as he came to tower over me trapping me against the wall.

" Please just let me leave I won't go to the police I'll pretend this never happened " I breathed still looking into his eyes seeing only determination, but then for a split second his walls fell and I saw that the thought of me leaving made him not only angry, but sad.

" I don't want you to leave your going to stay here " whispered Hyde bringing a hand to ghost over my cheek then down over my cleavage to my waist and then around my body pulling me so that we were chest to chest and there was no possibility of me getting away.

"Please remember you said you were a gentleman "I breathed, but he seemed to find this funny.

" You will learn I am no gentleman " said Hyde before wrapping his other arm around my waist pulling me even closer if possible and pulling my lips to his.

" Let me go stop please " I screamed, but he seemed to chuckle before wiping out the sound of my screams with his lips continuing to kiss me so I began to hit him with my fists, but that didn't detour him either. As one arm stayed wrapped around my waist the other came up grabbing both my hands and holding them above my head. I felt myself being pulled away from the wall as he continued to kiss me. Suddenly our lips parted as we fell onto the bed together and he looked down at me my hands still held over my head and it was then that I saw his face.

He still wore that black top hat, but the light of the room allowed me to see his face. His hair was short and brown almost invisible beneath his top hat, and his face was pale, but handsome.

"Why fight just let me have what I want "whispered Hyde a smile on his face that seemed to plead with me to give in to him as it slowly melted all my defenses.

" Let me go " I screamed trying hard to ignore the feelings he was causing inside me, but I could feel myself I was ready to give up my fight and give him whatever he wanted and when he attacked my lips again my walls shattered. I had never been kissed before especially not the way he kissed me with such fierceness and power in a way he made me feel like the most beautiful, most desirable woman in the world he made it quite clear what he wanted, he wanted me and as my walls shattered I suddenly wanted him. The kiss ended and neither of us could breathe, but that smile on his face told me he knew he was winning that he knew he'd win all along.

" You want me don't deny it " grinned Hyde moving his lips to my neck as he spoke and sucking on my flesh leaving a reddened mark before returning to my lips and kissing me like before except this time I gave in I didn't fight him I couldn't fight him I wanted this as much as he did.

" Give yourself to me " breathed Hyde breaking the kiss as I started to return it with the same energy as himself before he kissed me again holding me to him with urgency finally releasing my hands letting his own travel to roam my clothed bodice as mine sought out his face curling into his hair.

"Oh god "I breathed when the kiss ended seconds before another began this was indescribable I never wanted this to end his kisses were lighting me on fire making me short of breath and dizzy. I had never known passion like this before in my life, no one had ever made me feel desired or wanted the way he did in that moment and when he kissed me again after leaving a second and a third red mark on my throat his tongue slithering into my mouth like a snake and playing with my own that's when I truly believe I gave myself to him, I became his in every way. I was surprised by this new type of kiss, but I liked it, no I loved it and as it continued I felt chills all over my body and if I hadn't of known any better I would have thought we were still out in the cool air of London and not in his sanctum.

"Wait no "I whispered when he left me alone on the edge of the bed after a heated kiss that had my heart beating so badly that my body was throbbing.

" Do not move " ordered Hyde turning his back on me as he moved around the room searching for something unknown to me, but when he found it and turned around I feared him for the third and final time that night. When he turned around he had a knife in his hand and when I saw it I screamed.

"Quiet "growled Hyde placing his hand over my mouth as he fell on top of me once again on the bed as I tried to get free, but to no avail.

"Quiet "ordered Hyde in my ear his lips just brushing the lobe as he spoke and in that same moment I felt the cold steel of the blade against my throat and closing my eyes preparing myself for the moment when he would sink it deep into my flesh I stopped struggling and was quiet feeling in that moment as he removed his hand from over my mouth.

"Please don't kill me "I whispered a few tears escaping my closed eyes before I slowly opened them looking into his eyes pleading silently with him. He smiled down at me as his blade moved away from my throat down towards my cleavage never breaking the skin as he did so. With one swift movement he brought the blade between the cloth of my dress and my skin without cutting me, but cutting my dress down the middle and opening it so that my body was revealed to him.

"I don't want your blood on my hands, I want your body, and I want you "growled Hyde dropping the knife to the floor with a thud before kissing me again. It felt so good to feel his hands on my body as he peeled the destroyed dress away then unlacing my shoes ordering me to kick them away leaving me in full view for his hungry gaze.

For the first time I broke the kiss and looked up at him there was a fire in his eyes that I knew to be lust; I had seen it in a man's eyes before, but this was the first time I had that look in my own eyes and I was going to succumb to it. I ran my hand across his cheek as we looked into each other's eyes before I grabbed his hat taking it off and throwing it to the floor.

"I think you're overdressed "I breathed taking hold of the lapels of his coat I pulled him into a kiss feeling as he returned it with ferocity. Together we worked speedily to remove every piece of clothing he wore until he was as bare as me. Letting him move me further up the bed I could feel him hard against my center going deep inside my body without a moment's hesitation.

When he filled me completely I screamed in pain the tears from before returning as he burst through my virtue. He was buried inside me and it felt like he had cut me in two. When he started to move the pain of losing what he had just taken continued and I thought it would never end, but suddenly without any warning at all it did and something new and different and wonderful replaced it. My body felt different like it was boiling and I felt hot all over and as this began my screaming got louder, but it wasn't from pain it was from this feeling of extreme pleasure that was lacing itself throughout my body. I was clinging to him and as he moved inside me harder and rougher each time mixing a hint of the pain from before with this new pleasure I raked my nails across his back making him bleed as I begged for more.

His hands were roaming my body making themselves acquainted with every piece of me one arm always around my waist holding me to him until the sweat of our bodies had us sticking together. His hands played with my breasts teasing them flicking them making the peaks harden wantonly and as he continued to thrust into my body with vigor suddenly I boiled over screaming as I did so until he attacked my lips cutting off my sounds of satisfaction empting himself inside my body in the same moment. Afterwards we laid there a pile of panting out of breath body parts his head buried in my chest one arm still tight around me while one hand still fondled the plump flesh of my breasts. Suddenly he looked at me our eyes meeting before his head left my chest and our lips met again as we kissed a hard passionate tongue tying kiss. I could feel myself falling asleep as he pulled himself free from my body.

He kept his arm tight around me even after it was over and as I fell asleep he looked down at me not saying a word as I fell asleep next to him. I felt him kiss me one final time before I fell into the blackness of sleep. When I dreamed I don't know why, but he was there and in my dream like in life I gave myself to him without a fight. That wouldn't be the last time I dreamed of Edward Hyde I would dream of him every night after that and for the rest of my life. When I woke up the next morning he was gone and I was alone.

My clothes were torn to pieces all over the floor the only thing for me to wear when I left this room was a coat that hung on the peg by the door. Gathering the torn clothing up I put them in a corner of the room that's when I saw what he had left for me. On the desk he had left a folded piece of paper and some money. I didn't touch the money I wasn't some whore he had found on the streets of Whitechapel I wouldn't let him try to pay me for what we had done the night before. Picking up the folded piece of paper I opened it reading the words he had left for me.

It read as follows: I expect you to be waiting for me in this room every night from now on. You are mine, you belong to me.

Signed E. Hyde

I couldn't believe what it said I knew his words to be true that I was his now and he would never let another touch me and I knew he would protect me in his way and never let anything happen to me not through his own doing or another's. I knew I was now the property of Edward Hyde and as disturbed as I should have been this made me feel safe in a way I can't describe. Putting on the coat and buttoning it so that it covered my exposed body I gathered the torn dress into my arms and left that room and as I walked down the street I don't know why, but I knew I'd be back every night just like his note demanded.

Jekyll's POV

I can't get her off my mind Hyde won't let me. Hyde continues to whisper her name into my head. I don't know what it is, but there is something about this Emily Tyler; Hyde had bedded plenty of women and tortured me with the memory, but this woman is different. As he makes me relive every second he spent with her fucking her, kissing her, and even those moments when he watched her sleeping form in my mind he screams at me to let him out so he can be with her again.

"I will let you out when it suits me "I snapped it didn't feel silly of me anymore to talk to myself.

"Emily will be waiting for me, I must see her. LET ME OUT! "Screamed Hyde his words echoing inside my head making it throb signaling the beginnings of a headache. I felt like screaming back as I threw my pen on the desk as I leaned back in my chair.

" I am not letting you out so you can go fuck some slut " I growled groaning as soon as the words left my lips I suddenly felt a pounding in my head like nothing I had ever felt before it was like he was hitting me in the head repeatedly because of my words.

"She is no slut, never speak of her as such "screamed Hyde and as he spoke I felt something different inside of him it was like this girl actually meant something to him.

" I don't understand you have sex with this girl just once and now she's all you can think about what makes her so different from all the others " I said fixing myself a stiff drink as I spoke downing it quickly before fixing a second.

Hyde didn't say anything in response, but as the silence hung in the air I suddenly felt his response it wasn't spoken it was felt. His heart, my heart started to beat fast and suddenly the silence was broken as he breathed her name softly. Sipping my drink I tried to understand what was going on, but for the life of me in that moment I couldn't and as the silence broke for the second time Hyde began his screaming again. He screamed her name and for his release still pounding at me as he did so and I knew as he continued as I'm sure he knew too that sooner or later I would give in and let him out.


	2. dazed and confused

Well I didn't as many reviews as I was expecting, but hopefully that is corrected this time around. I own nothing, but please review.

Chapter 2

Emily's POV….

As demanded the next night I found myself once again in his room staring out the window waiting for him to arrive.

" He might not even be coming "I whispered to myself I had so much on my mind I didn't know what was happening to me this man had me feeling and doing things that I didn't understand I had never experienced anything like it before. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the door open and without a sound he entered the room approaching me soundlessly and suddenly he had his arms around my waist his hands quickly seeking out my breasts fondling me as if I was his new favorite toy and part of me thinks that maybe I was then in the beginning. I couldn't help, but be startled, but when I realized who it was that it was him I felt relief he was there his lips moving over the back of my neck to my ear sucking on the lobe for a second as he pulled me tight against him giving me no opportunity to escape him not that I wanted to.

"Emily I was afraid you wouldn't be here that I'd have to track you down "Hyde breathed into my ear before he found a sensitive spot on my neck attacking it with his tongue and teeth and when I responded eagerly I could feel him smile against my skin.

I couldn't believe the sensations that I felt just at the feel of his lips on my pale slender neck, but it was nothing compared to the tingles I felt when he spun me around like a quarter and kissed my lips attacking and devouring them like a starving man. Our lips parted when I heard the sound of ripping fabric as he ripped my coat open sending the buttons flying removing the garment from around my shoulders. As the coat fell in a pile on the floor I looked at him a teasing smile gracing my lips.

" Are you going to rip my clothes every time we see each other " I gasped staring into his pitch black gaze seeing the hunger that I knew was so me before he kissed me bruisingly making me moan as seconds later he left me standing there wanting. He didn't say a word as he stepped away leaving me there and in that moment all I wanted to do was rip his clothes off and let him take me to his bed and let him have me.

"Undress for me now "growled Hyde his eyes scanning my body like a piece of the finest meat. His words made me grin devilishly and slowly I approached him reaching up on my toes and kissing him soundly.

"Yes sir "I smiled loving the growl he released from deep inside his chest at my words as I moved to stand before him. My fingers moved slowly at first opening the front of my dress revealing my tight corset underneath. I could feel his eyes eating me up as I continued my hands unlacing my skirts the fabric pooling at my feet a minute before I stepped away kicking the fabric into a pile with all the rest of my discarded clothing.

In only my corset, stockings, and shoes I moved back to him taking his hat from his head and throwing it somewhere around the room.

"I hate that hat "I smiled his face in my hands as I attacked his lips feeling as he returned it his hands sliding up and down and along my spine.

"I hate every piece of clothing you own "breathed Hyde his hands stilling on the small of my back pulling me tight against his body as I opened his jacket and then his shirt wanting to be skin against skin with him. When he was naked from the waist up I ran my hands over him making him lean into my touch pulling me flush against him his hands leaving bruises on my slender waist before kissing me passionately plundering my mouth for some hidden unknown treasure. Before I knew it my feet were lifted off the ground to wrap around his waist his erection hard and straining against the inside of his pants level with my center.

"Take me, make me yours I want you inside me now "I exclaimed as he sat on the bed with me in his lap grinding my aching center into his manhood and looking at him he grinned remaining silent as he returned to kissing me with so much hunger he was like a dying man and I was his last meal.

When his fingers found my center I broke the kiss my eyes wide with desire and I couldn't stop the moan that slipped past my lips.

" Edward please I need you " I whispered my lips at his ear laving it with my tongue and sucking on the lobe before continuing to his neck my nails digging into his shoulders looking into his eyes finding them pitch black with his lust for me. My back hit the bed and I found him on top of me kissing me before as he opened his pants release the hard cock into my view.

" Emily " growled Hyde spreading my legs and laying between them and I was sure at any moment he would be inside me, but he merely kicked his shoes off laying bare on top of me before kissing me with a hard insatiable hunger.

"On your knees on the bed now "ordered Hyde giving me a grin as he rolled to the side of me and silently waited for me to do as ordered and once I had he moved behind me on the bed.

I couldn't help, but moan when I felt him hard against my center his head poking at my clit making me purr and keen as I waited for the moment when he would enter me and take me.

"Tell me what you want "growled Hyde taking a handful of my hair and tugging on it so my back hit his chest my ear inches from his lips as he spoke.

"I want you "I moaned screaming as he smiled into my skin and bit into my flesh as he entered me in one swift thrust. I couldn't help, but scream as he filled me he felt just as I remembered so hard, so warm and oh so good.

"Edward oh god you feel so good "I gasped as he released me making me land on the bed still on my hands and knees making him go deeper inside me.

He thrust into me with so much power I thought he would lift me off the bed his lips moving up my spine gripping my hips as our skin smacked together as he fucked me with long deep thrusts. His movements were nothing like before they were frantic, desperate he acted as if he was afraid he'd never see me again like it had been months since our last encounter instead of one day. Before I knew what was happening he came inside me pulling me back up against his chest his mouth finding my neck making me squeal and find my own release as he bit into my neck leaving teeth marks and marking me as his for all the see.

"Emily "signed Hyde into the skin of my neck kissing the mark he made as he buried his nose in the curls at my nape as I leaned into his embrace. When our eyes met we were silent merely looking at each other as a sexy smile appeared on my lips before he turned my head kissing me tenderly invading my mouth with his tongue pulling my body tight against his chest as his hands found my breasts fondling them as we kissed with passion and heat in our veins.

He pulled out of me kissing the mark he made one last time before releasing me letting me fall onto the bed with a squeal. Once I hit the bed I rolled onto my back smiling as I looked up at him as he lay on his side on the bed next to me. He looked at me without a word a smile on his lips as he slid his hands up my side before stroking my corset clad breasts making my nipples hard again within seconds.

"You are mine now do you mind that "he asked his voice so low I almost didn't hear him. I didn't answer him at first because in that moment I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but then I knew and there were no words I could say in response I knew there was only one answer I could give.

Moving closer to him I suddenly pinned him to the bed part of me surprised when he let me have control, but I didn't dwell on that as I straddled him attacking his lips my tongue slithering into his mouth kissing him dangerously and I think in that moment we both lost a little of our sanity in that kiss. As our lips parted I smiled down at him looking into his eyes finding my place next to him on the bed again one of my hands moving over his chest until he suddenly took it. Lying on my back I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he perched himself on an arm to look down at me. He had that grin on his face his grin and it was evil not towards me as he held my hand in his he was far from evil he was mine and I was his and in that moment I think we were both happy and I knew I was falling in love with him and I think he was falling in love with me too.

" I don't mind being yours I have never wanted anything more " I smiled as I intertwined our fingers before I found him on top of me his lips capturing mine his hand curling into my hair making me pull him closer as I moved my hand up his back into his own hair tugging at the strands.

" I'm all yours " I exclaimed spreading my legs wide for him in invitation watching as he kissed me again his hard cock against my thigh feeling as he ripped my corset open and looked down at me as he prepared to claim as his own again. One of his hands left my hair his fingers running over the hot steamy skin of my body making me moan sexily in response.

"Mine "gasped Hyde his hands sliding up my stomach to squeeze my breasts flicking at the hard peaks of my nipples smiling when I whimpered beneath him at his touch.

"Edward "I purred my nails scraping down his back as his manhood found my sensitive bundle teasing me before he entered me filling me like only he could.

"Say your mine "exclaimed Hyde as he thrust into me as I signed into his touch giving myself to him completely my arms around him my legs clamped around his hips as he made love to me.

"I'm yours "I squealed as he thrust into me hard and fast my legs wrapping around his waist pulling him even deeper into my heat bring me close to the point of no return that place only he had ever taken me to.

Yes we had had sex before, but that's not what this was this wasn't sex this was so much more and I felt it in that moment; he made love to me in that moment we made love for the first time that night and though I knew he would never admit that's what it was I know he felt it too. He didn't say a word as he made love to me his eyes were glued to my face watching my reactions to the pleasure he was giving me. This love making wasn't hard and rough like before this was the first time I realized he had a sweet side that he could take me and be sweet and gentle and still be who he was the mysterious man that I found myself wanting to know everything about, the man I found myself falling in love with. It only took a few more thrusts before I came and my release washed over me shaking my entire body and when it did I pulled his head down capturing his lips feeling as he found his release seconds after me. When our release came it was like the world came crashing down around us, but neither of us cared we were too caught up in the feel and taste of each other.

When it was over and we looked at each other I felt my heart beat racing a mile a minute and I knew from the look on his face that his heart was beating to the same rhythm as mine.

" My Emily " breathed Hyde as he left my body and I missed him immediately as he kissed me ever so briefly before looking at me his eyes searching mine as I held him to me as if I was afraid he would disappear and cease to exist if I let go.

"I don't want you to leave me I want to lie in your arms just for a little while please "I whispered taking his face into my hands and looking into his eyes as he nodded a smile playing at his lips before laying in my arms his head on my chest and I knew he was listening to my heart and I wanted to tell him it beat for him, but I didn't.

"Sleep Emily I'll be here when you wake up "whispered Hyde and as he spoke I couldn't think of anything else to say as I drifted into a quiet slumber with him in my arms and I had never felt so content before in my life.

Hyde's POV….

I heard and felt as her breathing slowed as she fell asleep her fingers in my hair and looking up at her she had never looked more beautiful. Her fingers left my hair as I rolled to lie at her side resting my head on an elbow as I watched her sleep. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to me in that moment, she was like no one I had ever met before and she amazed me. As I watched her I felt so happy, but I also sad because I knew deep down inside that soon I would have to leave her so Jekyll could lock me up again. I hated that man's power over me, but I also knew he felt the same because I knew I had power over him too.

"How did I ever get such a beauty to be mine "I whispered more to myself than anyone else my eyes roaming over her like a dream that would disappear as soon as I awoke her eyes closed her skin pale and he hair around her face surrounding the white silk of the pillow she took my breathe away and she was mine, all mine. I wanted to give her something, something that she could wear and eveytime she saw it she would remember who she belonged to she would know not to let another man touch her beauty, I remembered her words about ripping her clothes and I knew she wouldn't take any money from me so if I wanted to give her something I would have to buy it and the first thing would have to be a new dress something to make her really shine like a queen.

"You are mine and you will be my queen "I breathed moving a curl out of her face as I looked down at her imagining her in a sexy dress that I bought for her a reminder that I cared that I wanted her and that she was mine. I moved silently out of the bed so as not to wake her finding my clothes and putting them on to find her a gift worthy of her, but just as I was about to leave excited to return to her awake and ready to receive her gift I felt the burn and I heard Jekyll begin to whisper in the back of my mind. These were the tell-tale signs that Jekyll was coming back that soon I would be gone and he would have this body back and I would be locked in my cell within the doctor's head.

"Damn you Jekyll "I hissed looking back at her motionless sleeping form pushing her gift to the back of my mind in that moment I had to get the hell out of there, but first I approached her I couldn't leave her without a goodbye I had promised to be there when she woke up, but I had to go, but not without one more moment with her. Moving back to the bed I knelt at the side looking down at her a moment before I kissed her lips in a silent goodbye.

"Emily "I breathed I couldn't help, but say her name as I moved away from her and out the door. As Jekyll's words became louder and the burning worsened I ran down the street until I stumbled into an alley and I fell into blackness. My body was on fire as Jekyll started to come back and I was pushed back into my cell as he took control of the body and he had all the power.

It may have been Edward Hyde that entered that alley, but Henry Jekyll is who walked out and the second I went back into that cell I longed for the girl I left in my bed sleeping and I had never done that before, but I longed for her.

Emily's POV….

As I walked into my quaint little apartment after my night with Edward I couldn't help, but feel pained. I had woken up expecting to find him still in my arms, but it was just like before I woke up to an empty room. He had said I would wake up and he would be there, but he wasn't and I couldn't understand why he had lied, why he had left me there like that at least before he left a note this time he left nothing. I felt used and hurt, but worst of all I felt stupid maybe what I had felt wasn't real maybe we hadn't made love, maybe he wasn't listening to my heart beat maybe he was just humoring a love struck girl that he only wanted for her body; I didn't want to believe it, but I didn't know what else to say he had just left without a goodbye. I didn't want to believe that though I was so sure when I fell asleep he was in my arms listening to my heart beat and I was so sure he had made love to me before that it wasn't just sex it was love I was so sure it was love. He had left me with so many questions about him, about how he made me feel and I didn't have any answers for any of them; I didn't know why he left with a word without a goodbye I mean he could have woke up for one last kiss, but instead he left and I couldn't help, but wonder did he feel anything for me at all.


	3. I forgive you

Hello to everybody out there in the world. I am finally back and I really hope you like this story because it is one of my favorites. Please read, review, and enjoy. I own nothing.

Chapter 3

Emily's POV…

"I'm not going back," I thought for the millionth time as I walked home making sure to avoid that street where his apartment would be. I had made that decision after he had just left me there like his personal little whore and I told myself I would not let him make me that. Even if I did feel something for him I would just have to get over it. And now three days had passed since I had seen him, felt him, and something told me maybe it was truly over. Now all I had to do was forget him and doing that was proving harder than I had ever thought it would be. I didn't know if he was looking for me or if he had found himself another girl. I told myself I didn't care. I didn't care if he picked the first girl he saw and had his way with her. I didn't care if somewhere he was kissing, if he was touching another woman. I had made this choice and I had to forget about him so I could move on. But despite it all I did care and I hated that because it only made the truth of everything hurt more. He didn't care about me; if he did he would have said goodbye to me like a real man instead of leaving me there as if I was a common whore. And so for three days I had avoided going past that apartment. Both to avoid my own temptation, but also to avoid being seen and found by him. I couldn't go back to him; I had to forget that Edward Hyde had ever existed.

I had thought on that fourth day that it truly was over.

"I'm never seeing him again. It's all for the best," I thought as I moved down the hall to my apartment. I was convinced I would never see him again, but I didn't know it wasn't meant to be like that. My fate was sealed with his once again as I walked into my darkened apartment that night. Entering my apartment I silently closed the door with a click before turning on the lambs so they dimly lit the room. I wasn't aware that I was being watched, I thought I was the only one in the room, but then someone grabbed me. Someone grabbed me clamping a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream and holding me close against his body. My attacker moved me easily despite my attempted struggle and then I realized where he was taking me. He was approaching my bed and knowing that I fought harder. Approaching the bed I was scared to death. I knew what was going to happen; I was going to be raped, and most likely murdered. And tears gathered in my eyes as I continued to fight until my attacker made me look at him. It was then despite it all when I looked into the face of Edward Hyde that I felt relief at seeing him of all people there. But that relief soon faded as he released me standing there in front of me without a word.

The minute I looked into the eyes of Edward Hyde I relaxed, but only a little. As he let me go his eyes looking at me, running over every inch of me I couldn't help, but notice the look in his eyes. He didn't say a word, he looked at me knowing I wouldn't scream, and the look in his eyes almost made me believe he was happy to see me. I almost believed that he had missed me; that he cared when I knew deep down he didn't.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I exclaimed moving away from him until my knees hit the bed making me fall onto it. He didn't say anything at first, he only looked at me, and when I looked into his eyes I saw something.

There was something in his eyes that almost looked like relief and something else. I wanted to believe maybe that something else was love, but I shook that thought away. He didn't give a damn about me, he didn't love me, and then I wondered why he had come after me.

"Why haven't you been coming to see me?" asked Hyde ignoring my question altogether.

"Because I don't want to see you anymore so please leave my apartment. Leave me alone and go find yourself another girl. Go find yourself another girl who doesn't mind being your whore there are plenty of them walking the streets. Go find one of them," I snapped standing up from the bed to show him the door, but when I tried to pass him he grabbed me. I looked up into his eyes as he held me to him his grip so tight I knew I'd have bruises later. But despite that I wasn't afraid of him.

"Please just leave me alone. I can't be with you anymore. I can't be with a man who doesn't give a damn about me. I can't be with a man who sees me as nothing, but his whore," I whispered looking into his eyes as tears finally left my own. He released me then, but he didn't leave. We stood there together in silence and still looking into his eyes I thought I saw something that looked like love again. Slowly he shook his head before his hands were cupping my face using his thumbs to wipe away my tears. Hyde took a half step towards me and then it happened. He swooped down to my level and he kissed me his arms wrapping around me pulling me so my body was flush with his. It started very much like our first kiss had with me desperately trying to get away from him, but it was like my heart yearned for him because suddenly I couldn't fight him anymore. Gripping the front of his shirt I finally returned his kiss beginning to cry more in that moment; why did I have to be so weak? Why couldn't I put up the good fight when it came to him? In the same moment as my arms were moving around his neck his were moving back to my face holding it in his hands again as if it was the most precious thing in the world to him. Hyde pulled me closer as close as I could possibly be to him and it was then I realized how much I had missed him. It had only been three days, but I had missed him so much. And as he kissed me still I let myself believe that maybe he had missed me too.

Finally his hands left my face moving around my waist and deepening the kiss I couldn't help, but notice how he seemed to hold me, to clutch at me as if he was afraid I'd disappear again. It was like he was afraid to lose me. And then he broke the kiss both of us breathing heavy as he brought his hand to stroke my cheek. He stared down at me as if deciding what to say.

"I don't want to find another girl. I was lucky enough to find you and I don't think I could ever be that lucky again. You're my girl; I want you. Only you," exclaimed Hyde running his fingers over my face as if memorizing it just in case he never saw me again. Tears gathered in my eyes again spilling over onto my cheeks and I was speechless. I never expected him to say such a thing to me. No one had ever said anything like that to me and looking at him as I cried more feeling as he wiped them away as quickly as they came. And reaching up on my toes I pecked him sweetly on the lips before moving away feeling his eyes on me. Sitting on the bed I looked up at him trying to decide what to say. In that moment I considered everything. I considered everything he had just said. I considered him, me, and us. I considered the way he looked at me and the way I felt for him. And most of all I considered if I continued this relationship would I come to regret it for the rest of my life. Something told me I would, but something also told me it would be a risk worth taking.

I didn't notice him move until I finally looked up to find him on his knees in front of me waiting to see what I would say. I looked at him. He looked at me. And slowly he took both my hands in his bringing them to his lips before bringing them so I was cradling his face in my hands.

"I want to stay with you I do, but I need to know you care. I need to know you give a damn. Do you care for me," I whispered feeling as his hands moved up my legs from ankle to knee over and over again.

"Yes I care for you very much. I told you you're my girl. I care for you, I want to protect you, and take care of you. I care for you in a way I've never cared for anyone before. In fact I don't give a damn about anyone, but you," exclaimed Hyde kissing my palm as he spoke our foreheads colliding as I cried more because of everything he had just said.

Finally I looked at him with a smile as I pulled him closer so he was kneeling between my legs. It was then that his hands stopped moving over my legs settling on my knees as my own moved over his shoulders. I snatched his hat from the top of his head throwing it to nowhere in particular before I gripped his lapels bringing his lips to mine. I kissed him with a passion I had never known until I'd met him feeling as his hands slid up over my legs stopping to grip my waist. It was him who deepened the kiss his tongue moving so soft so tender over my own making me moan. And then my back hit the bed and his body was covering mine. It all felt so right, to be like this with him again. I knew he wanted to take then and there, but I couldn't let him even as much as I wanted him. I couldn't let him now; I couldn't make it that easy for him. I had to show him that he didn't have all the control. That I wasn't going to let him treat me like he had before. But as we kissed I didn't push him away still because I needed to feel his lips on mine. I needed him. So I kissed him back with an intensity I didn't know I had my fingers diving into his hair making him groan as I tugged at it in my fervor to have him closer. His hands moved to my breasts cupping them in his hands fondling them through the fabric of my dress. I moaned then arching into his touch, but then I stopped when his hands moved again. Gripping the front of my dress I knew what he was going to do. I had never spent a night with Edward Hyde without him ripping something off of me.

But I wasn't going to let him do it. Not this time; if I had my way this wouldn't go beyond a few passionate kisses though I knew he would try to convince me otherwise. He would try to sway me just like he did the first time, but this time I would be stronger. Breaking the kiss, I took his hands in mine removing them from the front of my dress. I moved out from under him moving to sit at the edge of the bed my heart pounding as he sat up too. Looking at me a moment he scooted closer to me his arm snaking around my waist and when I felt his lips against the skin of my neck I couldn't help it I moaned wantonly. And when he heard it I felt that wolfish grin of his against my neck as he continued. I knew what he was doing, he thought he could sway me, but I wouldn't I couldn't let him. Turning in his direction I placed my hand against his cheek looking into his eyes and as he leaned in close to kiss me once more I shook my head saying a silent no. His hand came to grip my wrist then as he looked at me in return a look of anger then confusion in his eyes. I placed my other hand against his cheek holding his face in my hands now.

"No, not tonight," I whispered gently still sitting closely by his side.

"We need to talk," I continued looking away from him.

Hyde tightened his grip around my waist holding me closer as he moved his lips up my shoulder to my neck again.

"Stop," I whispered closing my eyes feeling as he ignored my request his lips still at my neck making me moan as he marked me. I was trying hard to concentrate, to decide what I wanted, and needed to say to him. But he was only making it harder when he did that; I couldn't concentrate on anything, but the thought of letting him have his way with me.

"Please, Edward I said stop," I exclaimed my voice more serious now as I looked at him. Again he ignored me burying his face in my neck and continuing his breath hot on my skin as he breathed me in.

"Why…you like it," purred Hyde continuing to kiss my neck, but then I stood up walking away from him to stand against the wall.

"I told you we need to talk and I can't concentrate with you doing that. I need you to listen to me; I need you to take me seriously," I snapped my face angry as I refused to look at him then my arms crossed over my chest.

"I'm listening," signed Hyde finally and when I finally looked at him he was watching me.

"Why did you leave me like that last time? You said you wouldn't and you lied. I woke up all alone feeling like some whore you didn't give a damn about. If I come back and keep seeing you is that the kind of thing I need to get used to?" I snapped my voice raised as I looked at him searching for lies before they came. But he said nothing. He wouldn't look at me now instead he stared at the floor. And then finally he looked up. My questions still weren't answered as he looked at me or well behind me remaining silent. His silence only served to make me madder. He owed me an explanation and he was going to give it to me.

"Edward answer me! Why did you leave me lying in your bed like some whore you'd found on the streets?" I screamed, but as soon as I did he was up off the bed coming towards me.

My eyes widened, a gasp leaving my lips as he backed me up until my back hit the wall.

"Don't ever talk about yourself in such a way. I never want to hear you think of yourself that way. I don't think of you that way, I promise I don't think of you that way. You're better than a whore; you're a queen in my eyes," exclaimed Hyde his hand around my neck. His thumb gently stoked my pulse point as he squeezed my throat enough to scare me, but not enough to hurt me. As he loomed over me I stared up at him my heart pounding. He had really scared me for a second there when he came over to me the way he did. Looking into his eyes seeing no anger I brought my hand to the one he had around my neck feeling as his grip loosened. I watched as he softened signing as he stared at me the look in his eyes so torn and it was then I realized he was a man with secrets. A man with secrets searching for understanding.

"Please just tell me; you can trust me," I whispered my eyes pleading with him as he stared down at me finally removing his hand from my neck. Gently he pulled me into his arms, he didn't kiss me; he just held me in his arms.

It felt really good to feel him hold me like that.

"I didn't want to leave you. I didn't have a choice I had to leave…I can't tell you why, but I had to leave. But Emily I promise you that will never be something you have to get used to. I really didn't want to leave you I wanted to be there when you woke up. I planned to make love to you the second your eyes opened, but I had an emergency that couldn't wait," explained Hyde his breath hot against my ear as he held me close as if afraid I would leave him again.

"Are you alright…why can't you tell me what this emergency was. You can trust me," I whispered looking at him then bringing my hand to stroke his cheek. I knew he could see the concern in my eyes when he smiled that smile I had come to love so much on his face.

"My dear I wish I could tell you my secrets, but I can't. I can't because they are not mine to tell by myself. But rest assured I do trust you. I trust you more than I do anyone in my life. Everything is fine, someday I will tell you my secrets, but it can't be today. But I did say goodbye to you. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you," smiled Hyde moving a stray piece of hair out of my face watching as tears appeared once more. He kissed my forehead then before cupping my face in his hands kissing my lips ever so briefly before wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

"No matter what happens between us when we are together I will always say goodbye to you before I leave you. I promise you that and I promise you that I say the truth now. I did say goodbye to you," whispered Hyde watching as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"You did," I breathed letting my hands cover his as he held my face still.

"Of course I did I told you you're my girl. I would never leave my girl without saying goodbye. Just before I left I kissed you goodbye, but you were asleep so you didn't know. You didn't remember, but now you know so I hope that helps you forgive me for hurting you the way I did," whispered Hyde ghosting his lips over mine as he peered down at me searching for my forgiveness. He brought his lips to mine to kiss then, but I couldn't let him. Placing a finger over his lips I watched him before wrapping an arm around his neck. I stood on my toes then so our lips were barely touching.

"I forgive you Edward. Tomorrow I will be there waiting for you, but I need you to do one thing for me. I need you to make me one more promise," I breathed his grip tightening on me as we breathed each other's air our hearts beating in tandem.

"Anything, I will promise you anything," breathed Hyde kissing my palm as my hand touched his cheek. The look in his eyes told me just how hungry he was to kiss me. He had been starved of me for three days; he was being more patient then I ever expected him to be.

"Next time, if ever, you find you have to run off, and leave me like that please leave a note," I whispered finally curling both my arms around his neck.

"I can do that. I will do that from now on I promise," whispered Hyde running his hands over my body making me shiver. His hands were like magic always making me keen and feel things I'd never known until I met him. And smiling up at him in that moment I was so glad I had bumped into him that night. I expected him to kiss me as soon as he stopped speaking, but he didn't. Instead he stared down at me as if waiting for my say so. I didn't know he had this type of patience. And staring back at him I couldn't help, but wonder what went on in that head of his. What was he thinking right at that moment? What were these mysterious secrets he hid away so well? And why couldn't he tell me now? I knew I would find the answers someday, but at that moment I really didn't care. All I wanted was for him to hurry up and kiss me.

"Edward," I breathed bringing my hands to cradle his face as I stood on tiptoe so our lips barely touched.

"Emily," breathed Hyde and god the way he said my name just made me hot all over.

"You can kiss me now," I smiled.

"Finally," breathed Hyde a smile forming on his face as he closed the distance between us. And god if his kiss wasn't the most exquisite wonderful thing I had ever experienced. I had missed it. I had missed him. And though I knew I couldn't tell him yet I loved him. Part of me wondered if he loved me back, he cared I knew that now, but could he love me? Could he really truly love me? As he deepened the kiss pulling me further into his arms I couldn't help thinking that that might be the only question I never got an answer to.


	4. A Reunion

Here you go everybody. Sorry this took so long, but I wanted to reread the book before continuing so I could get a good grasp on the Hyde character. Please read, review, and enjoy as always. I own nothing.

Chapter 4

Emily's POV…

"I can't believe I'm doing this after I swore I never would," I thought as I moved down the street that I had been avoiding for the last four days.

"But he cares, I know that now. That changes things," I thought again my steps slow as my fears of the future and everything it might hold held me tight in its grip. I couldn't stop considering and reconsidering my decision to return to Edward. What if everything he had told me was a lie? He had looked so sincere when he said those things to me, but he could just be a very good actor. What if my decision to leave him now was the only one I was ever going to get? What if after this there was no turning back? The closer I came to his apartment the more unsure I became.

"But I don't want to walk away," I whispered stopping suddenly standing in the street with just the wind around me. Despite the bumps we had experienced so far, I loved the thrill that was Edward Hyde. I loved coming to his apartment every night to be with him. I loved who I was when I was with him. I wasn't some scared silent little girl, I was a woman. Now that I had experienced that I didn't want to give it up. But it was also so much more than even that. Though I had tried to deny it every day that I was avoiding him, I couldn't, I just couldn't deny what I felt for him. He wasn't just some man that I let claim my body. He may have been a monster in so many ways, but I loved the thought that he was my monster. I loved him. I was so sure of that, I loved him; I was deeply, madly, nearly insanely in love with Edward Hyde. I loved being his girl.

"I love him," I breathed out loud before I could stop myself my steps stopping. My love for him would never let me walk away.

It was then that I found myself at his apartment door and hurrying up the steps I didn't hesitate to go in. The room was empty as I expected it to be.

"Always first," I smiled as I scanned the room looking for any difference since I had been there last. I didn't expect there to be any, but I felt the need to check just the same. This room meant more to me then I could really ever describe. It was where our love began and if it ever ended it was where it would end. It was ours; I was safe in the knowledge that I was the only person he brought here. It was our hideaway, our love nest, and I had missed it these last few days. Though if he ever asked I would never tell him that. He would only think me silly. As I hung my coat on the hook by the door, I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself. Should I strip and lay on the bed in wait for him? Should I sit on the couch? None of those ideas seemed quite right. But then as my eyes landed on the window it did. With my back against the wall my black as death dress clinging to the curves of my body I waited by that window. That was where I always waited for him and unlike everywhere else it felt right.

Time seemed slow as I waited for him to walk through the door, I didn't watch it though, I didn't want to appear as eager as I really was. I just remained completely silent staring at the crescent moon as I waited my resolve weakening the longer I did.

"Where are you, Edward," I thought as the hour grew later my nerves quivering with worry. He didn't appear. He had never kept me waiting like this before and the longer I waited the more afraid I became. Even as the clock struck two I remained alone. Finally when the cold chill of the London air began to creep through the window pane, I moved away from the place where I kept watch. Part of me thought for just a second that he was repaying me for leaving him empty for four days, but I couldn't believe that. When he had left my apartment only the night before he had made his intentions clear; tonight he wanted to ravish me thoroughly so I couldn't leave him. He had gone as far as to say he would imprint himself on my body, but still if he intended to do so where was he now? The secrets Edward had hidden crept into my mind next refusing to leave once they did. I didn't know what they were, but something told me there was danger involved. I didn't know what that danger could be, but I was afraid in that moment it was the reason for his lateness. I was also afraid it would be the reason why he would disappear someday and I would never lay eyes on him again. I couldn't help wondering if this was that moment.

Lying on the couch that was all I could think about as I let my eyes close seeing his face behind them. As sleep climbed into my bones, I couldn't stop thinking of him. If I woke up and he was still gone what would I do? I wasn't sure I would ever be able to get over him. He had written his name on parts of me where it couldn't be erased.

Hyde's POV…

That bastard Jekyll had made me late. He was being particularly tiresome lately making me practically have to choke him nearly to death to him to release me. Jekyll had actually refused to let me out, but after I screamed and choked him into a migraine he finally complied. Now, I was in a terrible hurry knocking people aside right and left without a care to get to Emily. I knew she'd be there this time, she had said she would, and after four days without her I needed her desperately. But by this time I hoped she hadn't already came and went. Entering my apartment, I smiled when I saw her.

"I'm not too late," I breathed as I watched her from the doorway as I entered. She was there lying on the couch, but she was fast asleep.

"Emily," I whispered as I closed the door with a soft click locking it with another expecting my words to wake her. But she remained unmoving and looking at her still part of me didn't want to wake her. She looked perfect lying there.

"Emily," I whispered again receiving no response as I crossed the room to her.

As I hovered over her watching her sleep like the dead, I couldn't help it as my eyes softened. She looked like an angel, an angel bewitched by the devil as she slept there, and again part of me wanted to leave her be. Part of me kept saying she would wake up in time and then when she did I could have my way with her. But sitting with her on the couch still I couldn't keep my eyes off her beautiful form.

"Beautiful," I breathed lightly kissing her forehead. Emily still didn't wake and if it hadn't of been for the steady rise of her chest I would have thought her dead. Giving up on any chance of her waking, I continued to sit gazing at her. I could just sit there staring at her forever; she was not a sore sight, but the most exquisite of vixens. I took pride in knowing that she was mine. For she was beautiful. She was so beautiful.

Emily was ravishingly beautiful in the simplest yet enticing way. Even in sleep, she was a vision with her bronze curls like a halo around her head her eyes closed as her lashes brushed the pink tint of her cheekbones. Part of me didn't understand how someone could be so beautiful even in their sleep. I especially liked the way her lips curled into a smile as she slept their plump ruby redness just begging to be kissed.

"I'm going to kiss her as soon as her eyes open," I thought smiling devilishly as I gazed upon her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Even when my heart started to pound and I felt that sensation I only seemed to feel when I was with her. It was like nothing I had felt before and I had no idea what it was. It felt so strange.

"What is this?" I thought placing a hand over my heart feeling the thunder bolt that was my heart beat against my palm. I had felt it the night before as I kissed her in her apartment. I had felt it the first time I touched her. Looking at her I knew she was the cause of it, but I had no idea why. But that wasn't the most perplexing thing. The most amazing thing was I didn't just feel it when I was with her. It happened even when I thought of her. What could this beating mean? Why did it only happen when I was with her? And looking at her sleeping form again I asked those questions with my eyes. As I expected I received no answers.

"What is it about you that causes this in me?" I whispered before I could stop myself sighing as I looked away from her. None of the women before had ever made me feel this way. And she was merely that, a woman, why was she so different from them? The questions roamed my mind like that of Jekyll's voice just before he returned to lock me away.

"Edward," murmured Emily drawing me out of my thoughts as she finally woke up.

"You finally came, I thought you might not be coming," continued Emily on a yawn. She smiled her tender smile at me then and slowly I returned it. Descending on her, I placed both hands on either side of her body and keeping my word I kissed her lips.

"A gentleman doesn't keep a lady waiting. What took you so long?" said Emily her voice soft against my lips. I kissed her again before answering my hands cradling her face. Her questions, my questions, they could wait until later, for now I just wanted to kiss her, even if it was for just a short time.

"As I told you before, I am no gentleman," I growled claiming her lips once more that was the only answer I intended to give her.

Slowly I pulled her into my lap as I sat up and letting my eyes run over her it was clear what I wanted.

"I'm here now that's all that matters," I growled raking my hands over her body. Smiling as I did so, I felt as she shivered in response, she wanted my touch as much as I wanted to touch her. Looking her over, I wanted to rip her clothes to shreds so I could have her, but before I could do so she stopped me giving me a longing look.

"No, please don't," whispered Emily bringing my hands to her waist instead kissing my lips.

"As much as we would both enjoy you ripping my dress to shreds and taking me, I can't walk home naked," smiled Emily kissing me still as her own hands moved to unlace her dress. I watched her with a heated gaze when I pulled away from her lips, her breasts spilling out her dress ready to fall from her shoulders, and when it was I pulled her into my arms.

Emily moved her body to straddle mine and holding her still I devoured her lips. I just couldn't get enough of her. She was like candy, or a drug that raced through my veins. Her hands roamed me as my own roamed her. I felt her hands cup my face as we kissed moaning as the kiss deepened. I smiled as her hands plucked my hat from my head throwing it away as was her habit. Only after it was gone did she pull away looking at me with a heady look in her eyes.

"You need to stop wearing that damn hat," gasped Emily her fingers raking through my hair as I roamed her throat marking her as the property of a monster. She was mine. She would always be mine and if any other man ever laid a hand on her I would kill them.

As I licked, sucked even bit her tender flesh I reveled in the sweet taste of her, the heady aroma of her softness better than the richest foods.

"Edward," gasped Emily her fingers in my hair. I felt as she ground her clothed sex against my own then her breath becoming labored at the sensation it caused. She was always surprising me, she had never done such a thing before, but as she continued I groaned feeling as I hardened for her. She was truly a vixen, my little angelic vixen.

"Eager, my dear," I purred looking at her as I palmed her breasts squeezing appreciatively.

"Yes," hissed Emily continuing her movements her lips covering mine as her hands removed my clothes.

My coat began a pile on the floor as I gripped her waist watching her in her fervor. I had never seen her so eager before. It appeared she had missed me as much as I had missed her. I made her dress join the pile on the floor instantly leaving her bare except for the sheer stockings she wore. She plucked at the buttons of my shirt removing that next and when that too was gone I dove back in to taste her skin. She melted into my touch moaning wantonly as my lips explored her. Her fingers clutched me as my hands explored her at their leisure and as I continued the sounds she made spurred me on. My hands suddenly cupped her breasts firmly and smiling I heard as she begged me to make love to her.

"Don't you ever try to leave me again," I growled at her. I made her look at me then making it clear that next time I wouldn't be as kind as I had this time. If there was a next time I wouldn't just track her down; next time I would hurt her. I would punish her.

"No, never again," exclaimed Emily tugging at the strands of my hair wanting me to continue.

"Please, Edward, take me. I need you," gasped Emily her voice barely a whisper. Taking her hands from my hair, I met her gaze as I brought them to my crotch pressing them into the bulge there.

"Release me," I whispered moving my own hands to grip her ass giving it a playful slap.

Her eyes stayed locked with mine as she opened my pants and when I sprung forward into her hand we both breathed a heavy thrill.

"You missed me," smiled Emily stroking me making me groan in answer. She spoke the truth though I would never tell her. I had missed her. With all my heart I had missed her. Ever since I met her she was the only woman I could get such a thrill from now. She was so beautiful, so unique, and though I would never be sure what it was there was something about her that made her different from everyone else.

"Position yourself," I growled watching as she immediately rose higher on her knees.

Bringing me to her wetness I felt her tremble as I waited for her to lower herself down. Slowly then I filled her, her sex clutching me immediately, and when I was in her to the hilt I looked at her. The mere sight of her could have made me come. She was beautiful. The way her eyes closed in her pleasure her lips parted just slightly. The way her hands gripped my broad shoulders as if I was the only thing holding her to this earth; she was a sight to see. An exquisite sight that I vowed no one else would ever see.

"Ride me," I growled squeezing her hips nearly painfully her eyes filled with lust when they opened to look at me. Emily was a vision of sexual bliss as she did as I told her. Grinding her sex into my own, Emily moved over me her head through back as she mewled out in response. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I wanted to possess her. To make love to her, to mark her entire body so she would have no doubt that she was mine. But for now her lips would have to be enough. I kissed her heatedly, her lips moving immediately with mine in her own hunger.

Our sounds of pleasure filled the room. Soon we were both screaming in pleasure as we searched for our release.

"So good, you feel so good," I breathed moving my hands along her sides. I drew her lips back to mine as she babbled incoherently. I knew she was lost to her pleasure I could feel it as she held me with an iron grip. She was a vision to watch, I didn't want to take my eyes off her, and I didn't as I suckled a nipple into my mouth.

"Edward," exclaimed Emily nearly screaming as I moved with her my lips moving back and forth over her breasts.

"Oh god, Edward, don't stop, so close," whispered Emily her breathing getting heavier with every second. Her nails dug painfully into my shoulders then drawing blood as she rode me harder. She was close to her own release I could tell and I was just as close. I was so close I couldn't take it anymore. I had let her take control, but I could do that no more. Now I was going to show her what she had been missing. And claiming her lips once more I looked at her with a wicked grin. She had no idea what I was about to do; she was too lost to her own pleasure. Looking into her eyes, I grabbed her hips never leaving her body as I made her back hit the couch. Hovering over her, I pounded relentlessly into her making her scream loud, so loud I was sure any passersby would hear us outside.

"Emily, so good, so beautiful," I breathed fisting my fingers in her hair. Peering down at her, I forced my lips onto hers, and she responded eagerly. She was mine, all mine, and I would make sure she never forgot it.

"Edward, " breathed Emily her voice laced with her own pleasure. I knew we were both nearly there and continuing to thrust into her I finally felt as she came clutching me.

"Emily," I growled against her skin following behind her filling her up completely.

"My Emily," I sighed kissing her neck as I buried my head there. I didn't move a muscle then choosing to just stay there with her. I wanted to hold her in my arms, I wanted to listen to her heart beat, and know that it belonged to me. I was the only one who would ever do so.

And that is what I did. Again, like before, I listened to the sound of her heart beat.

"I'm yours, Edward, I'm not going anywhere ever again, I promise," whispered Emily running her fingers through my hair.

"No you're not," I said matter-of-factly gripping her body to mine just a little bit tighter. That was all I said before our time together ended. I had to return this body to Jekyll soon. I could feel him already clawing his way to the surface.

Leaving her body, I began to dress myself making her do the same? Only when we looked as if nothing had happened did I embrace her again the urge to have her again not completely leaving me. I gazed down at her. She was so beautiful. She was beautiful and mine. And looking at her then I had the suddenly unusual urge to tell her just how beautiful she was to me. I didn't know why, but I needed her to know that.

"You are so beautiful. The most beautiful woman in all of London," I growled drawing her into a kiss that had her clinging to me for breath. I meant what I said; to me she was the most beautiful woman in all of London. No other woman interested me anymore and though I didn't understand why I was glad of it. I was glad I had her; I hoped she saw that as she pulled away looking into my eyes. Nothing was said between us then as I looked at her as she looked back. I wished I could stay there with her forever. That I could forget all about Jekyll and focus completely on her. I knew it would never happen, but gazing at her I wished it all the same.

"I'll expect you here, tomorrow," I said kissing her tenderly as I stroked her cheek.

"Yes, as long as you want me here," smiled Emily leaning into my touch. Her eyes sparkled then as she looked at me and looking closely I saw tears in her eyes. She had the idea in her mind that someday my passion for her would end. She didn't know the effect she had on me; she didn't know that because of that I would want her with me until the end of my existence.

"Foolish woman, don't you know?" I whispered twirling her around as I backed her up leaning her against the door.

"Know what?" whispered Emily before I kissed her passionately making her fall helplessly into my arms.

"Until I no longer exist you will be the only woman I want," I growled continuing the kiss as soon as the truth was past my lips. Taking her face in my hands, I never wanted to stop kissing her; she was the most exquisite woman I had ever met. She was all I would ever want; I really truly meant that.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late," smiled Emily afterward her whole body leaning into mine. I chuckled in response kissing her over and over again as I clung to every last second with her. I knew it was ticking away. Soon Jekyll would return and I would have to wait for him to let me out again. We parted ways then and arriving back at Jekyll's house I snuck through the back door.

Jekyll was already screaming into my mind. He wanted his body back and sitting alone in a chair I waited for him to do so. I didn't know when he would let me out again; he had been more and more reluctant as of late. Every time he locked me away I was afraid it would be for good. And then I would never see Emily again. As he reclaimed the body we shared I thought of her, I saw her face, the face of my beautiful Emily, and thinking of her I was locked away once more.

Jekyll's POV…

Hyde was screaming into my head again. He wanted out and he had wanted out since I had woken up this morning. He had plagued my dreams with thoughts of that girl he was so fixated on and he just wouldn't stop. For some reason he was hell bent on needing to see her every night. Even being the brilliant man that I was I couldn't understand his fixation. This Emily girl was nothing special. She was a mere woman and yet she was all he thought of. Not to mention she was all he made me think of. I was beginning to despise the girl and wished I could just get rid of her. But Hyde would never allow such a thing. But I had to avoid such thoughts for Hyde didn't like it. He would scream and rave and pound at my head from the inside whenever I asked such questions. He would protect this girl with a vengeance even from me.

"She is mine," screamed Hyde attempting to escape from his cage within my mind. But I wouldn't allow such a thing. I knew he must remain under my control that he couldn't be allowed to roam free. He was a monster; he was dangerous; he was all the worst part of myself which was why I hated him so.

I found myself laughing at what he said. He was so much stupider then me. He never thought, he just screamed, speaking words before considering the meaning behind them. He honestly thought those words meant something, but in all reality they meant nothing at all.

"You are me as I am you, my good fellow, so she is as much mine as yours. I can do with her as I wish," I whispered to him. Part of me still felt foolish for speaking to myself and as much as I tried to get over it I just couldn't. Sometimes I worried that it made me insane. Hyde became enraged at my words. He would have me nowhere near her. Whether we were one in the same he made it quite clear as he screamed into my mind that I was not to touch her. He made it quite clear that if I did he would put an end to me as well as himself.

"You keep your hands off her. I will let no one hurt her especially not you," snapped Hyde one last time and I could practically feel him now shaking with his anger.

Staying silent as he continued his rant, I still didn't understand why this girl was so special. He could have any woman walking the streets, why would he want this simple little maid of a girl? But it wasn't just that. I could see even if he couldn't that he was changing.

"She is changing you," I whispered to him finally remembering a time when he cared for no one, but himself. Now he cared for this girl, I knew that even as he denied the change she had inspired in him the moment he laid eyes on her.

"What is it about her? Why do you care so much for her, she is just a woman? It is not as if you love her so she is very easily replaceable," I smiled expecting him to scream my head off. But much to my surprise he was silent for once. His silence though spoke volume not to mention shocked me tremendously. Could it really mean what I thought? Could he love her? Did He love her?

"You don't love her, do you?" I exclaimed expecting him to laugh at the mere idea, but again he was silent. Deadly silent. I never received an answer. For once the monster remained silent.


End file.
